Angelica escapes Germany and gets doomed/Beaten up by Roll Light and her Pokèmon
Cast Angelica Pickles Drew pickles Charlotte pickles Henry June iris Giffany Dark magician girl Azura Casey kelp Seaberry delight Roll light Nowi Sid Manny Diego Kermit the frog Gonzo Chuck Mandi Maeve Krista Delorean Tobias Edna krabappel Principal Skinner Jazzi Foo Custard Noodle Ka-Chung B.B. Jammies Transcript: Angelica Pickles: this is very embarrassing, I'd wish I would escape (Angelica then runs away) Angelica Pickles: yay, home sweet home, now I am home, I will watch a fairly odd movie: grow up Timmy Turner on DVD (After the movie) Angelica Pickles: that is a good movie, since my parents are not home, I will go to Cineplex to see the spongebob movie: sponge out of water (Angelica leaves the living room, but the kablam hosts came) Henry: (in the Stewie Griffin's voice) Aaagh! (changes to young guy) Angelica escaped from germany, got a fairly odd movie: grow up Timmy Turner on DVD, and went to Cineplex to see the spongebob movie: sponge out of water June: drew, Charlotte, come here Drew pickles: June, Henry, what are you both angry for? Charlotte pickles: why are you both are in a rage for? Henry: drew and Charlotte, you both are not going to believe that, she escaped Germany June: and she got a fairly odd movie: grow up Timmy Turner on DVD, and now this, she also went to Cineplex to see the spongebob movie: sponge out of water Charlotte pickles: thank you, we are giving angelica a spanking when she gets home (Angelica went back home) Drew pickles: Angelica, did you escaped from germany and got a fairly odd movie grow up Timmy Turner on DVD? Angelica Pickles: yes Charlotte pickles: and what did you do after that Angelica Pickles: I went to Cineplex to see the spongebob movie: sponge out of water Charlotte pickles: (Veena's voice) OH! (10x) ANGELICA, HOW DARE YOU SEE SPONGE OUT THE WATER, THAT'S MOVIE IS MADE BY NICKELODEON, YOU'RE BANNED FROM EVERYTHING MADE BY NICKELODEON, THAT IS IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 10 DAYS! Drew pickles: (Brian's voice) FOR THIS, WE WILL CALL IRIS, GIFFANY, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, AZURA, CASEY KELP, SEABERRY DELIGHT, ROLL LIGHT, NOWI, MANNY, SID, DIEGO, KERMIT THE FROG, GONZO, MAEVE, KRISTA, DELOREAN, TOBIAS, TWO TEACHERS AND THE SAVE-UMS TO TEACH YOU A LESSON! (At outside) Drew pickles: Angelica, you have some visitors who want to see you Henry: these are the visitors to teach you a lesson June: I agree, now let's start with iris Iris: i'm iris, I can't believe you escaped from germany Giffany: i'm giffany, we'll beat you up every time you tell us to back off and wish we are all dead Dark magician girl: i'm dark magician girl, we are way better than you Azura: i'm azura, and you suck and I rule Casey kelp: i'm Casey kelp, and you will be banned from anything made by paramount Seaberry delight: i'm seaberry delight, I called all the paramount stores and tell them that you are banned from getting any paramount stuff Roll light: i'm roll light, I will turn you into a pink, blue, green, yellow, and red loftwing with iris's voice Nowi: i'm nowi, and you are way worse than Ratso Catso Sid: I'm Sid the Sloth, You are worse than COC* A EGG U R Manny: I'm Manny the Mammoth, you'll forget your memories all about Paramount Diego: I'm Diego the Sabertooth Tiger, you heard what Sid and Manny said Kermit the frog: hi-ho, kermit the frog here, I heard that you sent the muppets to starlight city last time. Gonzo: I'm the Great Gonzo, you heard what Kermit said! (Chuck and mandi appears) Chuck: sorry, we're late, i'm Chuck, both wingeria workers will not tolerate your cruel behavior Mandi: i'm mandi, and I hate you and I hate your paramount stuff Maeve: i'm maeve Delorean: i'm delorean Krista: i'm krista Tobias: and i'm Tobias, young lady, why did you sent Kermit to starlight city, during the muppet show Edna krabappel: i'm Edna krabappel, and you are a bad student Principal Skinner: i'm principal Skinner, and you will be banned from school Jazzi: I'm Jazzi, escaping from Germany has got to be one of the worst things you've ever done Foo: I'm Foo, your Paramount stuff will be donated to charity Custard: I'm Custard, it's not cool to escape from Germany, if you escape from another country you're sent to, (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) I'll beat you up with my chainsaw (close-up shot of his mouth with sharp teeth) because it could smash your skull Noodle: I'm Noodle, I'm so fed up because you escaped from Germany Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung, that was so stupid of you to escape from Germany B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies, no wike you Edna krabappel: that's right, and I will put you into dead meat Tobias: I will take the a fairly odd movie: grow up Timmy Turner on DVD away Krista: I'll play potty potty from bear in the big blue house episode "when you got to go!" so Marlon random will rap it, so your ears will bleed Delorean: I will throw oddsock, toggle and swoop's marbles at you Maeve: every time when tuff puppy comes, we will switch it to the Powerpuff girls Chuck: everyone in starlight city thinks you are a bad girl Mandi: I will turn you into a loftwing Kermit the frog: I hope you don't get featured so you will not be our very special guest from the muppet show ever again! Nowi: you will eat bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, deep fried seal flippers and elephant tusk crackers Roll light: there will be no paramount stuff ever again Seaberry delight: i will throw your paramount dvds in the garbage Casey kelp: I will smash Cynthia Azura: you will go to night school and summer school Dark magician girl: I will kill all the paramount store managers Giffany: I will call the pop singers and tell them to ban you from coming to their concerts Iris: if you keep this up, you will be sent to the neither world Custard: and you'll be forced to watch our show Henry and June: we agree with everyone Drew pickles: me too Charlotte pickles: me three, now start watching these shows not made by paramount or you will be grounded for humanity Angelica Pickles: back off everyone, I wish you are all dead Drew pickles: Angelica, how dare you tell us to back off and wish we are all dead? That's it! Roll Light: That's it! I can't take it much longer, now I'm going to beat you up with my Pokèmon! Light summons her Pokèmon and beats Angelica Pickles up, forming a dust cloud but Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, and Nowi leaves as the 3 remaining characters laugh at Angelica Pickles getting beaten up by Roll Light and her Pokèmon Gallery File:Custard's red glowing eyes.jpg|Custard's close-up shot of his eyes are shown File:Custard showing his mouth with sharp teeth.jpg|Custard's close-up shot of his mouth is shown Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days